


My Flaming Omega

by Autumn__Rose



Series: Omega Men [4]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Fluff, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Protective Alpha, alpha female reader, feral Alpha, mentions of steve rogers as johnny's older brother, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: Johnny gets hurt on a mission, you don't like that very much.
Relationships: Johnny Storm/Female Reader, Johnny Storm/Reader
Series: Omega Men [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005336
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	My Flaming Omega

Your eyes blaze. 

It’s your first mission out with Johnny in the field. Your flaming powers adding to his to make quite a team. 

Only problem?

Some asshole had thought it was a good idea to sneak up on your mate, your omega and shoot him with some kind of gun that actually knocks him on his ass. The shot hitting him in the leg and you. see. red.

So your eyes blaze blue, but red too, from the full on rage you feel at his hurt sound. Everything after is a blur of you going nearly feral as you charge in and burn any who get in your way, standing over Johnny as you scream and kill every. single. one. of. them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You’re growling by the time it’s over, Johnny isn’t in danger of dying, but he was hurt and you wouldn’t stand for it, “Alpha?”

You turn to him, he’s sitting up holding his leg, looking at you with wide pain filled eyes, but….they also hold so much lust and want and need. Using your alpha strength you reach down and pick him up bridal style.

He yelps in surprise as you march you both back to the transport, “Mine.” Growl.

“Wow...you’ve never carried me like this before.” He mumbles.

His scent is all kinds of aroused under the pain filled scent. Once you get him in the transport, you tend to his wound. He looks worse then it turns out to be, and his body starts slowly healing it before your eyes. You breathe a bit easier but you’re still….high strung.

Johnny leans forward and kisses over your mating mark and you sink into the touch, purring softly, you both scent each other, breathing in the others scent from the neck, it calms you both down, well, him more than you. Your inner alpha was just on too high of alert.

Thankfully the transport can fly itself, so you keep him in your lap. Johnny had always been taller than your five foot five self, but it never stopped you from holding him in your lap. Him being much taller doesn’t matter ever.

He seems to enjoy it anyway, curling into you and resting, you pet over his head and hold him tightly, never letting go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Man, Steve’s going to give me so much shit for this.” Johnny mumbles to himself as you now ride him piggy back style, glaring at any who looks at your omega on your way up to your apartment.

You knew his brother wasn’t going to be pleased hearing about Johnny getting hurt on the mission. After you, it was him who was super protective of his little brother, “Stop worrying omega.” You whisper.

Johnny sighs but listens, for once.

The elevator sadly has others in it and it’s all you can do not to go after the few who let their eyes rake over Johnny’s body like he was something to eat. You growl at them instead and Johnny snickers loving it, “It’s ok pretty alpha, I only want you.”

Your growl turns into a purr as you get to your floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It takes an hour or so more before your inner alpha finally calms down enough for you to feel….normal again. You blush at the way you acted so….feral, but Johnny just smiles and draws you both a bath, once you’re both in, your back to his chest, his arms around your middle, you finally relax, “It was hot.”

You snort at his words, “No really it was, my big strong alpha protecting me from the other agents in the building, and those men on the mission.” His soft giggle makes you smile.

You tisk, “I’m not big, i’m the shortest person in the building.”

“You have a big heart.”

You lean fully back into him, warmed by his words said so seriously and softly, “Only you could make me feel so tall.” You mumble.

Johnny’s pleased rumble, makes you take one of his hands and kiss over the knuckles, “Will my sweet omega fuck me into the mattress when we get out of the bath?” You ask coyly.

You laugh as Johnny picks you up and all but bolts for the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> johnny's older brother is steve rogers from the other fic in this series ;)


End file.
